Brian Beacock
|birthplace = Hayward, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Actor Writer Producer Musician |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1988-present |status = Active |website = Brian Beacock }}Brian Keith Beacock (born March 29, 1966 in Hayward, California, USA) is an American television and film actor and voice actor in English-dubbed anime and video games. He is best known for playing Byonko in Zatch Bell!, Takato Matsuki in Digimon Tamers, Yumichika Ayasegawa in Bleach, Yamato Delgado in Battle B-Daman, and Monokuma, the antagonist of the Danganronpa anime/video game franchise Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Money Heist'' (2017-present) - Arturo Roman (Spliced Bread Dub) Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Théo Barbot (eps. 5-20) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Ail/Seijuurou Ginga (Viz Dub) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Takato Matsuki *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Bokomon, Narrator (Takato Matsuki; eps. 43-50), Gallantmon (ep. 17) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - George Kamamoto (eps. 53-65), Makoto Aizen (eps. 53-65) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Zetsu (White), Sakon, Ukon, Yashamaru, Mizura, Lookout Ninja (ep. 68), Mogusa (ep. 135) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Byonko, Jeff (ep. 47), Jobin (ep. 69) *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Yamato Delgado, Joshua *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Ban, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Jinnai Douko, Gringo, Principal (ep. 11), Stealth Force Member (ep. 81), Robber B (ep. 83), Toriyosero (ep. 100), Student (ep. 115), Boy A (ep. 311), Villager A (ep. 312), Additional Voices *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Sneech *''Idaten Jump'' (2005-2006) - Arthur, Seiji, Kiyoshi, Bystander (ep. 14), Jero (eps. 14, 20) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Rivalz Cardemonde, Additional Voices *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Agumon, GeoGreymon, RizeGreymon, ShineGreymon, ShineGreymon Burst Mode, Medic (ep. 12), Agent (ep. 21), Soldier (ep. 24) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Andropov, Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 8), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 21) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Yashamaru, Sakon, Ukon, Chojuro, Hoichi, Shibuki, Shu, Reincarnated Ninja (Bird-Mask), Leaf Ninja Attacker B (ep. 172), Flashback Ninja #5 (ep. 175), Flashback Voice #9 (ep. 175), Flashback Man #2 (ep. 177), Man #2 (ep. 177), Sand Ninja (ep. 218), Sand Village Councillor (ep. 218), Santa Yamanaka (ep. 266), Allied Ninja (ep. 267), Allied Ninja (ep. 276), Land of This Soldier (ep. 310), Boy (ep. 451) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Rivalz Cardemonde, Additional Voices *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Country Singer (ep. 20), Pilolo (eps. 23-24) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Gravimon, Grizzlymon *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Walker Yumasaki, Crowd Man #4 (ep. 7) *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Shamkid (ep. 11) *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Mr. White, Roberto, Mr. Black (ep. 42) *''Yo-Kai Watch'' (2014-2018) - Poofessor (eps. 86-present), Statiking *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Krillin, Oracle Fish (eps. 3, 18) (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Walker Yumasaki *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Geryuganshoop (ep. 11) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Civilian Soldier (ep. 1), Detective A (ep. 2), Masked Biker (ep. 3), Trucker B (ep. 3) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016) - Ryunosuke Akutagawa *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable'' (2016) - Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu *''Children of the Whales'' (2017) - Tobi, Arachni, Jester C (ep. 10) Anime Films *''Paprika'' (2006) - Himuro Kei, Kuga *''Blame!'' (2017) - Shige, Shiro, Male Electro-Fisher D, Male Villager G External Links *Brian Beacock at the Internet Movie Database *Brian Beacock at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions